Ronaldo
Ronaldo is the main nerd in Mellowbrook. He usually counts on the laws of physics and mechanical engineering to help get him through all his problems. He is smart enough to create a car, as shown in Mellowbrook Drift. He has a strong dislike for Kick and is also in a secret relationship with Kendall. Appearance Ronaldo has a very nerdy appearance. He has blond hair, wears glasses, and has a big head to show that he's smart. He tries to look cool by wearing a red and yellow hoodie (similiar to Kick's jumpsuit), and black jeans with red boots. These clothes are perfect for when he does street racing. Personality Ronaldo is the book worm of the series. He uses quantim physics and all sorts of all smarts to aid in street racing which was his favorite hobby until he lost to Kick Buttowski in Mellowbrook Drift. He depises Kick and Gunther and would do anything to see Kick kicked out of school forever. Ronaldo is also very judging as he loves to judge Kick's plans on how he will perform the stunt for when he builds or announces it. Ronaldo has a way of being a sore eye winner too as he gloats when he wins an event such as street racing, usually by means of cheating. He also gets away with things by using the good ol Dine n' Dash routine in Stand and Delivery which almost runs Gunther's family out of business. But all is little good as Ronaldo does have a soft spot for Kick and teaches him how to beat an extreme gameshow that was never won one before in Faceplant!. Relationships Kendall Perkins It is shown that he is in love with Kendall in "Frame Story". Kick finds this out by accident when Ronaldo and Kendall go to the janitor's closet to talk about their love. He tries his best to impress Kendall, but at somepoint usually ends out horribly wrong, such as writing a love poem entirely in binary or being too brainy instead of being more extreme. Kick Buttowski He and Kick are sworn enemies and they don't like each. But there are several times where Ronaldo helped Kick in daring situations revealing he has a soft spot and friendship for Kick. Quotes *"So, you know the secret identity of 'The Dark One'. Doesn't mean you're gonna fail any less!" (Stand and Delivery) *"You need to have the science on your side." *"It's a scientific facts in that no one in that places ever comes out. Ever!. EVER!!!"(Kick or Treat) References *Kendall and Ronaldo's relationship is similar to the anime Naruto characters, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi as they both have strong relationships and keep their love role a secret to the world although for Asuma and Kurenai it's hard for them to hide their's as almost everyone in their universe knows about their relationship. *Ronaldo has a secret hangout near Mt.Hurtsmore. It's located in the science room in Kick's school. *Ronaldo has two croonies that usually hang out with him, but after Ronaldo lost to Kick and was banned from street racing in Mellowbrook Drift they went their seperate ways. It's unknown why though. *His attire is similar to Dr. Eggman, the primary antagonist of the Sonic series. *Kick and Ronaldo are the same as Dexter and Mandark because they're both arch-nemeses. *In Latin America, he is called Reynaldo (except in Brazil). See Also *Kick and Ronaldo friendship/rivally *Ronaldo and Kendall relationship Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Deuteragonists Category:Blood Type B Category:Members of the Blonde Brigade Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Type ABO's Personality Category:Mellowbrook Elementary School Students Category:Mellowbrook Elementary School Category:Pre-Teens Category:Nerds Category:Members of The Small Pool